Pacto entre Caballeros
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: John y Lestrade están en la pequeña cocina de Baker Street cocinando mano a mano, mientras Sherlock y Mycroft intercambian opiniones de un caso. Llega un momento en el que estos comienzan a flirtear, y juguetear con la comida, manchándose uno a otro la cara... ¿Cómo acabará esta situación? ¿Qué harán los hermanos Holmes al respecto? ¿Acabaran todos por el suelo llenos de harina?.


**PACTO ENTRE CABALLEROS**

Por

Itsaso Adhara

Definitivo no tengo ingenio para mis títulos, así que me los saco de canciones de mis artistas favoritos ahora le tocó a Joaquín Sabina, aunque el titulo no tendrá nada que ver con mi trama. **Feliz cumpleaños a ****VnikLord...**

_John y Lestrade están en la pequeña cocina de Baker Street cocinando mano a mano, mientras Sherlock y Mycroft intercambian opiniones de un caso. Llega un momento en el que estos comienzan a flirtear, y juguetear con la comida, manchándose uno a otro la cara... ¿Cómo acabará esta situación? ¿Qué harán los hermanos Holmes al respecto? ¿Acabaran todos por el suelo llenos de harina?_

Los imprevistos siempre ocurren, puede ser en el momento más indicado o en el menos conveniente, ¿Por qué pasan? Por razones sin sentido o porque se conjuntan todos los sucesos correctos para que se lleven a cabo, tal cual estaba a punto de ocurrir uno en la cocina de Baker Street 221B.

Un detective y un blogger, ex médico militar estaban… cocinando.

—No, John, te he dicho que esto no va así, ¡No!, ¡No le pongas tanta azúcar, opacarás el sabor de los otros ingredientes!— dijo Lestrade, intentando inútilmente quitarle el azúcar a John.

—¡Basta Greg!, a mi me gustan las cosas con bastante dulce— se removió incomodo ante el acoso del otro, quien prácticamente estaba sobre él, pero no lo permitiría.

—Pero que dices, eso es a ti, no eres el único que comerá este pay, todos los haremos…— volvió a protestar.

—Siendo sinceros Greg, dudo que Sherlock siquiera lo pruebe y Mycroft está a dieta, así que no importa— como si esto no tuviera importancia.

—¡Ah!, ¡Entonces yo seré el sacrificado!— gritó ofendido.

—No seas tonto, por supuesto que no, además a ti también te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, sino porque siempre hay un cappuccino vainilla en tu escritorio siempre que vamos a verte, ni se diga de esa caja de donas glaseadas que está en el escritorio más próximo a tu oficina.

—Sí, pero… eso no está a discusión, el payme empalagará y cuando eso suceda me darán nauseas por lo cual ya no lo disfrutaré.

—Eres un exagerado— desestimó y volvió a colocar más azúcar glaseada.

—Que ya no le pongas más azúcar, ¡John!— mientras arrebataba el bol de las manos de John, quién a duras penas logró sostenerlo.

—Suelta el bol Greg, sino harás que…—espetó en un intento inútil, la fuerza del blogger demostró ser más que la del detective, entonces… el desastre ocurrió. Cuando Lestrade soltó el bol, este saltó ligeramente en dirección al rostro de John…

—Diablos te lo advertí Greg, mira lacatástrofe que has ocasionado— Fue increíble, no midió sus propias fuerzas y ocasionó que cayera en su propio juego.

La cara de John quedó completamente embarrada por el batido del pay, se quitó un poco de los ojos, dando la apariencia de un muñeco de nieve, lo que le había costado un buen de tiempo para que tuviera una consistencia muy suave, se echó a perder en tan solo unos segundos, la risa de Lestrade resonó.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Esta me la pagas Greg…— medio enojado, medio divertido dijo, así que tomando una taza llena de azúcar glas la alzó dispuesta a vaciársela en la cabeza al detective.

—¡No!, ¡No John!, ¡No te atrevas!— intentó decir a la vez que intentaba detener el ataque, pero estaba a una distancia de medio metro, así que mejor optar por una graciosa huida, dio un paso atrás.

—Por supuesto que me atrevo, así podrás ser todo un chico dulce— John dio un paso adelante, al mismo ritmo que el otro hombre.

—¡No!, ¡John!, ¡Por favor!— volvió a pedir, aunque sabía era inútil, otro paso más atrás.

—Nada, no seré el único que sufra con esto— Estaba más que dispuesto a vengarse, por haber arruinado su trabajo.

—Pero…— intentó razonar con John, pero sabía perfectamente como detective que hay situaciones donde el hablar es inútil y sospechaba que esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Pero nada— cortó tajante

—Solo podrá ser posible si me alcanzas y no creo que quieras salir así de la cocina a la sala— a la vez que salía en dirección contraria, siendo seguido por John, rodeando la mesa.

—Je, no cuentes con ello…— dijo bastante seguro John, conocedor de su territorio.

—No, John, ¡Por favor!— gritó justo cuando desde el otro lado de la mesa le era arrojado el azúcar glas, inútilmente intentó esquivarlo. —…¡Ah!— fue todo lo que se escuchó finalmente lo alcanzó la venganza de John.

—Está hecho, ahora serás el dulce Greg— espetó burlón, el blogger, sonriendo ante la visión de un Greg con el azúcar glass en su cabeza y rostro, llegando como gotas y viéndolo así, a John se le pareció bastante apetitoso probar el dulce de ese mismo rostro.

Reconocía que Lestrade aunque algo mayor era bastante atractivo y era debido que a pesar de su edad aun se mantenía en excelente condición física; ese pequeño brillo blanco lo hacía lucir infantil y a la vez inocente, lo cual era una gran tentación ante los ojos de John.

—Mira, ahora estoy impresentable… no puedo salir así a la calle, todo mundo querrá probarme— intentó sonar enojado.

—Incluso yo querría probarte…— Fue toda la respuesta del blogger, lo que ocasionó que Lestrade alzara la mirada para ver sorprendido al interlocutor, lo que vio le agradó, así que tampoco se iba amedrentar, ni que no tuviera ninguna experiencia de ese tipo, siempre le habían gustado los hombres que representaban autoridad y claro de John era uno de ellos, recordó el día que lo vio con su uniforme de gala; claro no se compararía en nada a un traje de tres piezas como el de Mycroft Holmes, pero también era más que aceptable,le dio una sonrisa socarrona al otro hombre, así que se lanzó también.

—John, no creo que eso sea problema… yo… puedo compartir mi dulzura contigo…— mientras iba diciéndolo se acercó al desprevenido hombre, para hacerlo pagar un poco también… abrazándolo y restregando su rostro para embarrar al otro con azúcar.

—¡No!...— demasiado tarde, aparte de batido que ya se había escurrido hacia su camisa, ahora tenía azúcar en el rostro… John se vengaría.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— Lestrade se destornillaba de risa, la imagen ante él era de caricatura.

—Eso no fue justo— dijo, intentando sonar indignado, pero a la vez planeando su siguiente ataque.

—Ahora también serás el dulce John… aunque observándote bien, serías John el bombón…— bromeó el detective, imposible no hacerlo con la imagen ante él.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo?— dijo ofendido ligeramente John.

—¿Yo? Nop— al menos intentó hacerse el inocente, algo que no creyó el otro hombre.

—Deja que te alcance Greg, me las pagarás— Comenzó a avanzar, alzando las manos con toda la intención de atraparlo, pero intentó ser más rápido.

—Falta que me alcances— fue lo último que dijo mientras comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa.

Pero si algo se sabía era nunca subestimar a un ex soldado, con bastante experiencia en campo, principalmente desde que estaba con Sherlock, así que en una vuelta abrió la puerta del refrigerador mientras pasaba junto este, sabía perfectamente que se abría por sí sola, dándole perfectamente el segundo que le hacía falta para alcanzar a el detective. Y así fue. Gregory cerró la puerta pero ese tiempo fue el necesario para ser atrapado, viéndose tacleado al suelo.

—Fue demasiado fácil, pensé que al tener tantas correrías como detective serías más veloz— espetó orgulloso John, lo había conseguido ahora lo tenía apresado contra el piso y boca abajo.

—Soy veloz, solo que a ti se te han pegado muchas mañas de Sherlock— intentó desasirse del agarre, consiguiéndolo ligeramente pero solo para girarse y quedar de espaldas, mientras John seguía encima de él montado a horcajadas. Siguió riéndose.

—Eso no es cierto…— intentó protestar John, pero era algo que no podría negar ni en mil años, tenía demasiadas costumbres ya pegadas del Detective Consultor. —Yo, ya traía las mías— quiso defenderse, algo inútil.

—No lo dudo—la risa de Lestrade cesó, lanzándole una mirada intensa a John, era tanta la tentación, demasiado tiempo sin un roce de otra persona, definitivamente necesitaba salir ya con alguien, así que si John no se acojonaba el tampoco lo haría.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué era eso de que estoy gordo?— comenzó a agacharse John hasta quedar a nos centímetros del rostro de Lestrade., .

—No estás gordo, solo un poco… motivador a ser abrazado…— susurró Lestrade, mientras rodeaba la cintura de John, sonriéndole de manera coqueta y con todas la intenciones escritas en su rostro.

—Oh…— fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir John mientras el mismo comenzaba a cerrar el espacio entre los labios de ambos, dándose tiempo mutuamente a arrepentirse, pero ninguno iba a retroceder, a final de cuentas a pesar de que ambos tuvieran una fijación persistente con los hermanos Holmes.

Tan concentrados estaban que no escucharon dos pares de pisadas y un leve carraspeó,

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?— un par de voces graves los hizo separarse como si hubieran sido tocados por una corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje.

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Mycroft! – dijeron al unísono ambos hombres a la vez que se alzaban del suelo, donde habían ido a parar.

Tanto como John como Lestrade fueron incapaces de responder rápidamente, fue el detective que haciendo acopio de su entrenamiento en NSY, intentó responder apropiadamente.

—Humm, estábamos preparando un pastel, eh digo pay– titubeo ligeramente Lestrade.

—No veo ningún molde o bol donde lo estén haciendo— cuestionó Mycroft con la ceja derecha ligeramente levantada.

—Bueno, es que…— las ideas se escapaban del cerebro de John, ante la mirada que le estaban dedicando Sherlock, jamás en todas sus convivencias juntos, se sintió tan intimidado como en esos instantes.

—Lo tiramos por accidente— explicó Greg.

—No fue un descuido, se pusieron a jugar, algo bastante infantil debo decir— aseveró de manera contundente el mayor de los Holmes.

—¡Oh!, ¡Vamos Mycroft! como si alguna vez ustedes no lo hubieran hecho en su vida— pretendió quitarle la seriedad al asunto John, pero no lo estaba logrando.

—Eso fue hace muchos años cuando éramos demasiado niños, nunca como adultos— dijo con absoluta seguridad nuevamente el mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Qué se supone que deseaban hacer?— cuestionó otra vez Sherlock, sin dejar de darle la mirada ahora totalmente aterradora.

—Fue un accidente…— esa era la única defensa que podían alegar tanto John como Greg, pero aparentemente no lo hacían nada bien.

—Claro, fue un accidente y ¿luego…?— esa frase decía verdaderamente que ninguno de los hermanos les creía.

—Se pusieron a jugar cual infantes escandalosos que alguna vez fueron— comenzó a hablar Sherlock, pero fue Lestrade quien se adelantó para interrumpirlo.

—No, nos pueden culpar, por el hecho de que John y yo tuvieramos una infancia normal.

—Manera indirecta de decir que somos unos anormales, Sherlock— concluyó el menor.

—Greg no quiso decir eso— la mirada del detective consultor era tan transparente como pocas veces, no estaba creyendo nada. —Pero… la verdad es que a veces al observarlos uno pensaría que nacieron siendo adultos, no imagino la infancia de Sherlock, de no ser por el episodio de Barba Roja, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que salía a correr y soñar con ser pirata, imaginé mejor un niño serio encerrado en una biblioteca al igual que tu Mycroft—el silencio que se apoderó por un par de minutos de ese sitio, fue bastante opresivo.

—Podemos demostrar que no fue así— el silencio fue roto, por un aparentemente afectado Mycroft, quien apretaba ligeramente más fuerte el mango de su paguas.

—¿Cómo?— cuestionó con un deje de burla John. —¡ah sí!,¡ ya sé!, pero el álbum de las fotos de sus infancias no revelan mucho porque generalmente estaban sentados con un par de juguetes, además en el caso de Mycroft tenía siempre cerca un libro o sino un pastel.

—¿En serio has visto sus álbumes de fotos?— preguntó asombrado Lestrade.

—Si… y si, no hay más que un par de fotografías donde ambos están sonriendo— le aseguró completamente John a Gregory.

—Entonces Donovan y Dimmock tenían razón, nacieron siendo adultos— concluyó el detective inspector, ¡Maldición perdí la apuesta!

—Creo Greg que deberías mantener tus comentarios únicamente para ti, ya que nadie los ha pedido— el tono de voz que usó el gobierno británico, le provocó un escalofrío a ambos hombres.

—¡Oh, vaya!¿Mycroft Holmes se ha molestado?— intentó burlarse un poco Lestrade, fallando miserablemente, porque los ojos de los Holmes se mostraba una molestia creciente.

—Sí, lo ha hecho, al igual que Sherlock vez ese tic casi imperceptible en sus ojos izquierdos, esa es señal que algo les está incomodando— al parecer John, a propósito no midió sus palabras. El problema fue que Lestrade le siguió el juego.

—Tienes razón John, además Mycroft tiende a levantar ligeramente la nariz de igual forma cuando se enoja.

—Tanto Mycroft como yo estamos lejos de las comunes emociones humanas— ¿Quiso? Defender, Sherlock.

—Mentirosos…—Aseveró con seguridad John.

—¡Que!— Ambos hermanos exclamaron a la vez, finalmente rompiendo su facha imperturbable, reflejando absolutamente en su rostro sus emociones, desde la sorpresa indignada, hasta el enojo feroz que asomaba en el menor. Pero ya una vez provocado el toro, no había manera de echarse para atrás.

—Eso, que son un par de mentirosos, porque quizás controlen perfectamente sus emociones, pero si las sienten, aunque no lo creas Sherlock he aprendido a leerte bien, no perfectamente pero ya puedo distinguir al menos cuando algo te molesta— El Doctor Watson definitivamente era adicto a la adrenalina, porque en absoluto se dejó intimidar por esos rostros.

—Deja de decir tonterías John, mi intelecto está muy por arriba— intentó discutir Sherlock, aunque por primera vez llevaba por primera vez las de perder, John era uno de los pocos seres humanos que se podría jactar de conocerlo más o menos bien.

—Intelecto nada, te escudas tras él, al igual que tu hermano, John tiene toda la razón, fingen pero no por eso dejan de sentir, sin más es la décima vez que veo Mycroft que aprietas tu puño sobre el mango de tu paraguas, signo inequívoco de molestia o de estar intentando contener una emoción— y ese había sido Lestrade, envalentonado por las acciones de John, solo esperaba no arrepentirse, pero era hora de sacar de su caparazón de apariencia fría a Mycroft Holmes.

—Acaso les molesta que no los incluyamos en nuestros juegos?— dijo burlón John.

—Acaban de admitirlo Sherlock, estaban jugando— sentenció triunfante Mycroft.

—Cual niños, entonces debemos tratarlos como tales— dio un paso hacia adelante el detective consultor, sujetando en el trayecto la bolsa que estaba en la mesa.

—¡No! Deja esa bolsa de harina, ¡Sherlock!— gritó John demasiado tarde porque ya estaba siendo enharinado de cabeza a pies.

—Necesitaba más harina el pay— dijo con aire indiferente Sherlock.

—Y un poco más de huevo— finalizó Mycroft cuando estrelló un par de blanquillos en la cabeza de Lestrade quien distraído por la acción de Sherlock no se dio cuenta del mayor.

—¡Mycroft! ¿Por qué yo? No hice nada— gritó en balde, la sustancia viscosa ya estaba escurriendo por su cabeza.

—Lo necesitabas— el aire de suficiencia crispó los nervios del D. I.

—No es cierto…—y envalentonándose por el instante, agarró el azúcar glass y la vació sobre la cabeza del gobierno británico.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido D.I.? ¿Sabe quién soy?— gritó totalmente indignado Mycroft, cuando quedó totalmente cubierto de blanco.

—Sí, ahora vete a acusar con la reina, no me importa—se burló infantilmente el detective y al mismo tiempo le sacó la lengua, provocando que los ojos de Mycroft se abrieran sorprendidos, iba a responder pero unos gritos lo detuvieron.

—John, ¡Basta! Suelta eso… No…— John Watson le había arrebatado la bolsa de harina a Sherlock y en un descuido se la había ya vaciado encima.

—ja, ja, ja, ja, pareces ese fantasma llamado Disgusto— rió a carcajadas John, para horror e incredulidad de de Sherlock, no registró quien era ese personaje.

—Oh, por favor ¿Nunca vieron eso…?— cuestionó John, pero la mirada de ambos hombres lo dijo todo. —Olvídenlo, por un momento deje de lado que eran los Holmes.

—¿Qué diablos? Mycroft…— gritó John, cuando sintió como un huevo se estrellaba en su suéter.

—No le hagas eso a John— dijo Greg, amenazando a Mycroft.

—D.I. Lestrade suelte ese huevo— advirtió el funcionario de gobierno, pero era demasiado tarde y ahora ese producto de origen animal se había estrellado en su rostro, que limpió automáticamente con su mano. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Creo Greg, que es hora de huir de lo contrario no creo que encuentren nuestros cuerpos algún día— dijo un John ligeramente asustado su sentido de preservación le anunció que habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar intentando huir de la cocina y mejor del departamento, sintieron que sus integridades físicas peligraban, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Rodearon la mesa, John corrió y fue directamente al perchero para agarrar su chamarra y sacar sus llaves para que al momento de salir cerrara la puerta con doble seguridad y así ganar tiempo para evitar los siguieran, además los esbirros de Mycroft estarían la pendiente y eso también los deberían evitar, al menos si querían seguir respirando… este día.

Lo que John olvidó fue la agilidad de Sherlock, quien se recuperó de la sorpresa en instantes, cuando el blogger estaba por abrir la puerta lo empujó contra ella para que el mismo peso de John la cerrara y quedara preso contra esta. Lo alcanzó a hacer, pero John logró girarse a tiempo, pero en ese momento le fueron arrebatadas y las esperanzas de salvarse se vinieron abajo.

—¡Auch! ¡Sherlock!— gritó por el golpe que se dio contra la puerta al ser empujado. —¡No, dame esas llaves!—intentó arrebatárselas, pero recordó dolorosamente que su amigo, si bien no era fuerte, era bastante ágil y tenía un conocimiento vasto en el arte del escapismo por ende en inmovilización y estaba poniéndolos en práctica. Sherlock lo volvió a empujar contra la puerta sujetando de una manera peculiar sus antebrazos, haciéndole imposible escapar, siendo sinceros el propio John tenía sus problemas por preocuparse por Lestrade de quien solo se escuchaba su risa histérica, intentó deshacer el agarre pero fue imposible, así que recurrió a lo más bajo que tenía. –Por favor Sherlock, suéltame, dejame ir— algo que fue totalmente inútil.

—Hasta que limpies este desastre te liberaré— clamó victorioso Sherlock al ver como John estaba imposibilitado para moverse.

—Mycroft, ¡Que! ¡Suéltame!— Se escuchó como el D.I. pidió auxilio, pero tanto John como Sherlock estaban ocupados en lo suyo.

—Alguien necesita limpieza a profundidad— la voz de barítono de Sherlock sentenció, provocando un estremecimiento en el blogger.

—Tienes razón hermano— Salió de la cocina Mycroft con un Gregory totalmente sujeto, las llaves de inmovilización de gobierno británico eran legendarias.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Sherlock!— exclamó John, al ver a Lestrade apresado de esa manera, era imposible, ¿Cómo alguien tan burócrata podía hacer una llave así? Sus pensamientos se cortaron ante la orden siguiente.

—Tienes que limpiar este desastre John—el ex médico militar se estremeció cuando fue empujado por el otro cuerpo detrás suyo, siendo metido a la cocina hasta quedar frente a la tarja y ver como la llave era abierta a toda su potencia y su cabeza ser metida bajo el chorro sin piedad alguna.

—¡El agua está demasiado fría!— protestó a todo pulmón John, pero nadie le hizo caso, Lestrade estaba peleando su propia batalla. —¡Sherlock! Me dará un resfriado, ¡suelta!—intentó todas las técnicas conocidas para liberarse, pero era casi imposible; lo liberaron del agarre pero su cuerpo siguió atrapado entre la tarja y el otro cuerpo, unas manos reptaron hasta la cintura de sus pantalones subió sin aviso alguno el suéter. —¡No me quites mi suéter, solo lograras que…!— se cortó su respiración un instante cuando sintió unas manos suaves y frías acariciar sus costados, protestó para volver a centrarse en el problema real que tenía en manos. —Toda la harina se embarre más…— demasiado tarde llegó el aviso… —¡Qué! Sherlock eso me provoca demasiadas cosquillas…— gritó cuando esas mismas manos lo giraron recorriendo sus costados y abriendo con destreza inaudita los botones de su camisa y una boca descendió en su hombro herido. —No me muerdas, no muerdas… ahh…— las protestas de John definitivamente no fueron escuchadas, en un rato marcas de dientes se verían sobre todo su pecho.

—Ahora verás cómo este Holmes puede mostrar algunas emociones y provocarlas también— esa boca susurró cerca de su lóbulo, los estremecimientos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, pero ya no pudo aguantar cuando esa misma mano desabrochó su cinturón.

—¡Saca tu mano de mis panta… ahh… Sherlock! Sherl… mmmhhh— gimió cuando su miembro fue acunado de manera ruda.

—Lestrade tiene razón eres un dulce bombón, ahora es tiempo de saborearte cual, derretido al fuego— la voz de Sherlock había descendido una octava erizando el vello de todo el cuerpo de John, a pesar de todo intentó protestar, cuando fue girado y tirado de espaldas sobre la mesa de experimentos.

—Sherlock, la mesa es muy incómoda, además tu hermano y Gregory… ¡auch!— se quejó cuando recibió una mordida fuerte en su pezón izquierdo. —¿Qué te pasa? ¡Auch!... ¡oh!— eso dolió pero también se sintió muy placentero.

—No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de otro hombre en mi presencia a menos que sea para un caso— la misma voz se elevó una octava sonando peligrosa.

—… Pero ¿Por qué?...— tuvo que volver a cuestionar John y fue lo último que se escuchó de su parte, ya que posteriormente su boca estuvo más que ocupada en otras "cosas". Al menos algo bueno sacó de todo esto John.

XXX

En otro sitio, más específicamente, un gobierno británico estaba empujando a un D.I. hacia el cuarto de baño, este último le era imposible creer que estaba en esa situación.

—Mycroft ¿Qué?, no, no te atrevas a meterme a la ducha, seguramente el agua está a temperatura congelante, moriré por hipotermia. ¿Dónde aprendiste a inmovilizar así?— intentó desviar la atención del funcionario, para ganar tiempo.

—No debería decirlo porque posteriormente tendría que desaparecerte Gregory, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, entonces la satisfaceré… cuando estuve en el MI5 como agente de campo y posteriormente lo reafirmé cuando fui director en el MI6. No deberías poner esa cara querido Gregory, creí que lo habías intuido— la sonrisa de Mycroft fue de superioridad y era cierto porque si le era imposible soltarse, el agarre era perfecto.

—No… definitivamente no lo imaginé, bueno nunca te vi como un agente de campo— iba a burlarse cuando sintió el chorro de agua fría, no pudo evitar por nada gritar. —¡Ahhhh! ¡El agua está congelada! ¡¿Acaso no la sientes tu?!— el silencio fue su única respuesta, incluso aun cuando estaba prácticamente adherido a su espalda. —¿Haces honor a tu sobrenombre de hombre de hielo?— quiso burlarse, se movió intentando inútilmente escapar, pero lo que sintió le hizo quedarse quieto como estatua. —¿Eso es?… ¡Oh Dios!— la erección de Mycroft Holmes era algo que jamás en sus sueños más bizarros lo hubiera imaginado.

—Algunos me consideran de esa manera, pero generalmente son los que trabajan para mí…— Un intento de chiste personal por parte del gobierno británico que no hizo eco en el receptor. —¿Finalmente se te han agotado las palabras Gregory?, creí que eras más parlanchín, según lo observé en el cocina— se burló Mycroft, mientras ya había desabrochado los pantalones del D.I. y colado sus manos para recorrer piernas y trasero de este, con una mano deshizo su zipper para sacar el suyo propio, mientras comenzaba a masturbar a Gregory.

—¿Cómo puedes… ah… ahh… hablar ahh… en momento como mmhh… este! ¡Al menos quítate algo de ropa! ¡Ahhh!— Quiso protestar Lestrade, aunque le era imposible armar una frase completa, con ese trabajo manual y con lo que sentía detrás de él.

—No lo creo necesario Gregory, finalmente te tengo donde quiero y como quiero— se jactó el gobierno británico.

—Eres un… ahhh… ¡maldito! ¡Mycroft Holmes!— exclamó cuando sintió el miembro del otro abriéndose paso en su interior sin previa preparación.

—Ya te dije querido Gregory que algunos me consideran un Dios, pero únicamente a ti te permitiré llamarme en diminutivos cuando estemos a solas y en la cama…— dijo con voz impasible como si no estuviera sucediendo nada en ese baño.

—¿Cama?... ¡Oh Dios!.. Esto es una… violación ¡ahhh!— el miembro del otro entraba en él provocando que viera estrellas cuando cerraba sus parpados.

—¿Violación?, por lo que puedo ver tu cuerpo opina lo contrario mi dulce Gregory— susurró al oído del D.I.

—Humm… no es lo mismo ah… está comprobado que… ¡nooo!…— esa última exclamación fue más un suspiro que un grito, cuando el orgasmo golpeó al D.I. unos segundos después sintió algo caliente recorrer sus muslos y una mano tomar su mandíbula para girarlo y una boca besarlo con pasión.

—Cuando se tiene sexo consensuado los besos en la boca son una costumbre— sentenció el hombre mayor.

—Maldito…— fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Gregory.

—Sí, algunas veces cuando tengo que ordenar que eliminen a civiles que amenacen la estabilidad del país o la seguridad de la reina y la familia real. Aunque creo que últimamente eso se ha hecho parte de mi personalidad de manera permanente— se "justificó" Mycroft, de una manera que daba a entender que jamás se arrepentía.

—¿Estás insinuando…?— los ojos de Lestrade se abrieron de golpe, viéndolo un poco preocupado.

—No insinúo nada— sonrió burlón el mayor. —No podría eliminarte simplemente Gregory, pero si puedo… tenerte bajo mi control— dijo en voz baja rozando con su nariz la mejilla del otro y acariciando su cabeza de un lado a otro y yendo hacia atrás de sus orejas.

—No soy una maldita… ahh… mascota— protestó el detective porque esas caricias eran eso.

—No, definitivamente no, a mí no me gusta la zoofilia— dijo Mycroft a la vez que giraba a Greg para quedar frente a frente y le dio una lamida por todo lo largo de su mejilla derecha.

—Idiota— insultó lo mejor que pudo Lestrade.

—Soy considerado uno de los mejores cerebros a nivel mundial, así que, ese apelativo no me describe en absoluto— una respuesta lógica para una afirmación ilógica, pero si de algo carecerían siempre los Holmes sería de humildad, eso le molestó de sobremanera.

—Si ya terminaste, suéltame— se revolvió Gregory, pero el agarre se volvió más férreo.

—Aun falta bañarnos apropiadamente— dijo como si nada Mycroft para girar la llave contraria a la abrió en primer lugar.

—¡Que!, no… maldito, le abriste exclusivamente a la fría— intentó protestar, pero ya que más daba.

—Sí, ahora, disfrutaremos de un baño conjunto— mientras la templaba y comenzaba agarrar el shampoo para lavar el cabello de Gregory y una esponja para quitarle el resto de la harina, huevo y azúcar. Sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo del D.I. el cual se dejó hacer por varios minutos, ahora ya estaba completamente desnudo.

—Creo que… mmmhhh… entonces déjame ayudarte con todo el guardarropa que llevas encima… no me muerdas— murmuró cuando su hombría volvía a despertar con ese tipo de caricias en su clavícula una de sus zonas erógenas.

—Como si eso no te gustará… querido Greg— lamió la mordida que dio en particular fuerte para marcar esa piel ligeramente apiñonada.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Lestrade

—¿mmhh?— no entendía el cuestionamiento.

—¿Por qué este ataque tanto a John como a mí?— ahora la pregunta estaba completa, Mycroft sonrió contra la piel de Lestrade.

—¿Acaso no lo has deducido?— se burló ligeramente.

—Con tanta distracción… no, no he podido deducirlo— aceptó un poco avergonzado. El otro hombre solo guardó silencio. —¡Mycroft!— le llamó, pero nuevamente silencio, los labios del mayor recorrían su hombro. —¡Mycroft!— volvió a hablarle.

—Por la simple y sencilla razón de que no, nos agrada compartir— resopló contra la piel del otro, fastidiado por tener que admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿Compartir?— otro cuestionamiento necio.

—Oh, Gregory, se supone eres detective, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?— Mycroft giró los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo?...— la mirada que le dio el gobierno británico no podía mentir. —¡Imposible!, ¡Ustedes no!...—Era increíble.—¡Auchh! ¡No me muerdas!...— se quejó dolido cuando esa boca mordió fuertemente su pezón derecho.

—Solo para reafirmar lo obvio, querido Gregory— dijo autosuficiente Mycroft. —Es tiempo de irnos, seguramente Sherlock y John seguirán ocupados toda la tarde al igual que tú y yo— espetó mientras lo giraba, ambos empapados, el mayor agarró una de las toallas del baño de su hermano para envolver con ella al D.I. quien ya estaba más que desnudo.

—No puedo salir así… no traje ropa extra y la que tengo esta sucia— protestó débilmente Gregory.

—Para estos momentos ya deben haber traído la que pedí— aseguró el otro.

—¿Qué?— giró nuevamente para verlo, pero una mirada bastó para entenderlo. —Ok, ya se, pregunta necia.

—Me complace tanto— sonrió el otro.

XXX

Unos minutos antes…

Sherlock y Mycroft se hallaban lo más cómodamente sentados, ambos con sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, comparando datos sobre el último gran problema que tenía el segundo entre manos. Una nueva red de narcotraficantes que comenzaron a distribuir una de las peores drogas sintéticas en el submundo de Inglaterra, comenzaron en Escocia, habían subido hasta llegar al mismo corazón de Londres.

La nueva droga llamada "Dama azul" tenía la facultad de hacer perder toda noción del tiempo y para peor de todo, tan solo bastaba una dosis para convertirse completamente en adicto, sufriendo peores crisis que las ocasionadas por la heroína. A la vez provocaba que no se recordase absolutamente nada pasando el efecto, provocando que muchos adolescentes fueran "reclutados", termino elegante para decir que habían sido secuestrados y puestos a trabajar

—Conoces las tácticas de la Bravfta, Sherlock, estás son completamente distintas, incluso se me hacen familiares— reconoció Mycroft, algo molesto.

—Tienen el sello característico de Ivannov.

—Ivannov Anielka, un nuevo cerebro dentro de la mafia rusa, al parecer se convirtió en la mano derecha de Igor Stravinski, el verdadero jefe de esta. Ese nuevo integrante de la mafia rusa no me agrada, tiene una inteligencia mayor a la media de estos hombres y se está perfilando como un estratega y ha hecho muchos movimientos que han desconcertado hasta los mejores espías que tenemos, varios han caído en trampas demasiado elaboradas— el enojo creciendo de Mycroft se hizo palpable a cada momento, provocando que Sherlock frunciera el ceño. —Unieron cerebro y carisma, ahora la Bravfta ha extendido sus tentáculos, al grado de tener la osadía de comenzar una red de tráfico de personas con las mismas ciudadanas inglesas; algo inaceptable por el parlamento incluso por la reina, quien expresamente ha pedido que cesemos a esta rama, pero cada vez que nos acercamos parecen saber lo que haremos, casi llegue a pensar que estaba uno infiltrado en mi departamento, pero no, no es así, tras la revisión exhaustiva ninguno de mis subordinados ha sido— finalizó a la vez que respiraba profundamente el funcionario de gobierno.

—Confías demasiado en ellos— espetó Sherlock.

—No, no lo hago, pero sé perfectamente cuando me mienten— se jactó Mycroft iba a continuar hablando cuando fue interrumpido por un ligero grito proveniente de la cocina.

—_¡Ya no le pongas más azúcar John!— _se volvió a escuchar.

—Humm, como te iba diciendo, la reina misma a puesto toda su atención en estos casos— continuo hablando el mayor de los Holmes.

—¿Complejo de la Reina Elizabeth I?— dijo Sherlock.

—Tal vez— aceptó de mala gana.

—Protegerá a todos los ingleses como sus hijos— la burla implícita en la oración provocó que Mycroft se girará y diera una mirada molesta al menor.

—No te burles, Sherlock, es loable— defendió.

—No me burlo, pero supongo que le advertiste que tendrá muchas desilusiones en el camino— espetó con practicidad apabullante Sherlock.

—Este último par de asesinatos de curas a cargo de refugios tiene que ver con ellos, fueron un obstáculo para conseguir a sus víctimas.

—Sí, incluso una chica de mi red, estuvo a punto de ser embarcada hacia E.U. para trabajar seguramente en burdeles de mala muerte— hizo un gesto de asco.

—De no ser por eso, tal vez hubiéramos perdido a más, ¿Por eso varias chicas ahora acampan a tu puerta?— cuestionó divertido. Muchos de su red de vagabundos habían convencido a la casera.

—Deja de molestarme, no es por gusto, la señora Hudson les arregló el 221C para que tengan techo por el momento, mientras se consiguen otro sitio.

—O mejor dicho mientras desmantelamos esa red— un asentimiento por parte de Sherlock fue todo lo que se necesito para sellar ese acuerdo. —Llevarás a John?— preguntó curioso Mycroft.

Sherlock iba a responder cuando una frase los descolocó totalmente.

—_Está hecho, ahora serás el dulce Greg. _

—_Mira, estoy impresentable… no puedo salir así a la calle, todo mundo querrá probarme. _

—_Incluso yo querría pro… — _fue todo lo que escucharon y todo después quedó en silencio.

—No lo cre…— estaba diciendo Sherlock cuando saltó.

—¿Qué diablos?— ambos se levantaron de sus asientos. Silencio fue todo lo que escucharon. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo, desconcertados.

—Se han quedado callados— en cuestión de segundos fueron a la cocina. La visión que encontraron no les agradó en absoluto. Uno encima del otro en el piso a punto de besarse, eso sí que no, eran Holmes y jamás lo permitirían.

XXX

Cuando llegó el momento de descansar, Sherlock recibió un mensaje.

—¿_Pacto de caballeros?_

—_Si- _fue un escueto mensaje que fue complementado con:_ -Irá conmigo a la misión. _

Eso era un sí, con toda la formalidad. Un pacto entre caballeros y hermanos, raros pero la situación era especial.

XXX

Lejos de la vista y oído de Sherlock, John recibió un mensaje.

-¿Obtuviste lo que deseabas John?

-Si!- respondió después de borrar el primer mensaje. Uno nuevo llegó un minuto después.

-Yo también…

John sonrió, era hora de volver a actuar como "victima".

**FIN**

Espero te haya gustado **Vnik Lord**, se sincera entu comentario. Besos y nuevamente un abrazo.


End file.
